Please Remember me
by resplandorrosa626
Summary: Ambos estaban ahí mirándose fijamente, los dos eran muy similares en los ojos, la piel y la única diferencia era el cabello uno tenia una franja roya a la derecha pero el otro la tenia a la izquierda. PRIMER SONG-FIC!


**No puedo creerlo ¡mi primer song-fic!, si no me sale bien disculpen y mejorare con el tiempo ¿ok?, La canción es "I Remember you" (modifique un poco la letra), ¡Disfruten!**

Please remember me

Ambos estaban ahí mirándose fijamente, los dos eran muy similares en los ojos, la piel y la única diferencia era el cabello uno tenia una franja roya a la derecha pero el otro la tenia a la izquierda.

Ryuga no comprendía esto, el no recordaba nada de su pasado y no podía ser que ahora viniera alguien idéntico a el. Ryuga no quería pensar en su pasado pensaba que si recordaba o intentaba recordad algo doloroso vendría a su mente así que se resigno hace mucho tiempo.

Por otro lado ryuto no podía creerlo, una bomba de emociones le cayo de repente el sabia que su hermano e fue de su lado hace mucho tiempo y pensó que no lo volvería a ver, El sabia una cosa: _el poder volvió loco a su hermano y termino olvidándolo_, Siempre supo que pasaría pero el saberlo no le quito el dolor a ese día en que su hermano le pidió irse de su vida para no hacerlo sufrir.

Ryuto le suplicaba que recordara que lo recordara, no quería volver a perder a su hermano y no lo iba a hacer.

"¡por favor! ¡te suplico que recuerdes hermano!"- suplico ryuto al borde de las lagrimas

"¡déjame en paz! Y ¡no me llames hermano! ¡yo no tengo familia!... siempre estuve solo"- dijo ryuga intentando no mirarlo los ojos

"¡¿Qué no recuerdas quien eres?!, ¡mira este eres tu! Antes de que me olvidaras"- dijo ryuto obligándolo a mirar una foto en un marco de dos niños idénticos juntos

"¡dije que no recuerdo nada!"- dijo tirando el marco al piso y rompiéndolo

Cuando ryuto vio el marco romperse sintió su corazón romperse como esos cristales, En cuanto la foto termino en el piso la saco del marco quebrado e intento mostrársela notando que tenia algo escrito

"tu tomaste esta foto y ¿eh? escribiste detrás de ella por todas partes"- dijo ryuto empezando a leer lo que decía y le sonaba como una canción si que empezó a cantar

_Little bro, it's you and me alone from now? That must be so confused for a little boy and I know you need me here with you, But I'm loosing myself and I am afraid you lose me to._

_This power keeps me alive but its make me crazy and I need to save you but Who's going to save me?, Please forgive me for whatever I do when I don't remember you_

Ryuto dejo de cantar y empezó a mirar a ryuga

"¿Por qué te detuviste?"- pregunto ryuga

"¿no recuerdas? Por favor… mira lo que dice aquí solo una vez"- dijo ryuto con lagrimas en los ojos mostrándole el papel en frente

Ryuga empezó a leer pero sintió algo raro al leer esas palabras

"por favor perdóname por todo lo que haga cuando no te recuer- ¡déjame ver eso!"- dijo arrebatándole el papel y comenzando a leer en voz alta

_Little bro, I can feel myself slipping away, I don't remember what it made me said, but I remember se you cry I swear it wasn't me it, It was L-Drago._

_This power keeps me alive but is make me crazy and I need to save you but Who's going to save me, please forgive me for whatever I do When I don't remember you_

Ryuga dejo de leer de repente y sintió algo raro en su Corazón, y al ver el rostro del chico lleno de lagrimas de desesperación su mente empezó a llenarse de recuerdos

**Flashback**

"hermano"- lo llamo un chico de aproximadamente 5 años

"¿Qué pasa?"- pregunto el mayor

"si, nos tuviéramos que separar ¿te acordarías de mi?"- pregunto el niño sonrojado

"si, te recordaría siempre y no habría un solo día en el que no pensara en ti"- dijo el mayor con una sonrisa

"gracias ryuga"- dijo el pequeño

"de nada ryuto pero no olvides que si por alguna razón te olvido, no estarás en mi mente pero permanecerás por siempre en mi corazón"- dijo ryuga sonriendo a lo que ryuto solo asintió

_This power keeps me alive but is make me crazy and I need to save you but Who's going to save me, please forgive me for whatever I do When I don't remember you_

_You don't still in my mind but you stay in my heart._

"r-ryuto… t-te recuerdo"- dijo ryuga tartamudeando mientras ryuto solo sonreía

Cuando ryuto sonrió tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas pero se podía apreciar esa sonrisa infantil y llena de inocencia que ryuga recordaba ahora

Y que jamás volvería a olvidar


End file.
